


Another Kind of Relief

by 27dragons



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fuckbuddies, M/M, hints of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: The relief Bucky feels isn’t in his heart, it’s in his pants.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Another Kind of Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble fills square C5 - Kink: Fuckbuddies for the Bucky Barnes Bingo. Full header in the end notes.

“My date fell through,” Tony said, leaning in Bucky’s doorway and looking every bit as delicious as he’d been two hours ago, when he’d come through the common room to brag about the supermodel he was on his way to meet.

Of course Bucky wasn't jealous. He and Tony weren't like that, no matter how many puppy eyes Steve made. If he was relieved to see Tony at his door now, it was because he was feeling horny, and sex was always better with someone, even if it was just a fuckbuddy.

“Come on in,” he said, waving Tony in.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Another Kind of Relief  
> Square: C5 - Kink: Fuckbuddies  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298994  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Ship: Winteriron  
> Wordcount: 100  
> Summary: The relief Bucky feels isn’t in his heart, it’s in his pants.


End file.
